Sleigh Bells Ring
by kellyb321
Summary: Being a gift wrapping elf may not be what Kurt had in mind for his Christmas holidays, but getting to stare at Santa's most adorable, curly haired elf while he did so made it all worth while. Maybe they'll even get to chat a bit...with a little help from the Jolly Old Elf himself.


**So this is where my mind goes during the holidays. Here's a little something from me, because I obviously have the very best readers and I don't know any other way to say thank you, SO MUCH, for all of your kind words and your support over the past year. You guys make this all worth while and I can't begin to tell you how much I appreciate you. **  
><strong>Merry Christmas from my home to yours. No matter what holiday you celebrate, may it be warm with love and filled with fun and happy times! Hugs! <strong>

"Son of a bi—"

"KURT!"

Kurt sighed, having given himself yet another paper cut because he was so tired he could barely keep his head upright. It had been a rough week, what with exams and extended Christmas hours at both jobs. He'd kept super busy readying his apartment for his visitor and decorating for the holidays. And to top it all off, his favorite neighbor, Mrs. Letrodo, who lived across the hall, moved out and into an assisted living home with other senior citizens. He adored that woman, and he might just want to strangle her nephew, who'd apparently taken over her lease in the apartment across from his own. Nobody loved music more than Kurt, but this guy was insane, playing music at all hours. He apparently played the piano, the guitar, the violin and any number of other instruments and just basically made a nuisance of himself. Where Kurt would have normally gone over to introduce himself, he steadfastly refused this time, afraid he might rip the guy's fingers off so he couldn't play another note. The fact that he played beautifully was just icing on the cake.

He gave a slanted look to Miriam, his boss for the past 3 weeks and another few hours, while he continued wrapping the gift he'd started on…and now bled on as well. Damn this sharp, high quality wrapping paper, damn Nordstrom, damn their well-paying "need extra cash for Christmas?" ad which drew him in, damn the elf costume he was expected to wear, and especially damn their store discount that he craved. Damn it all.

"I'll get you another band aid…and some lotion. Supposedly it reduces the risk of paper cuts, and at this rate, you'll bleed out by evening," Miriam smirked, disappearing into the back room. Again. Really, this was becoming the rule now, rather than the exception. He had band aids on 4 finger tips and he looked ridiculous. He finally recalled where he was and glanced up, apologetically, to the woman whose cashmere sweater he was diligently wrapping.

"Sorry….paper cut." He mumbled. She grinned, rolled her eyes and turned to watch the children in line to see Santa about 30 feet away. Kurt's eyes followed her and …..

There he was. Santa's most adorable elf. THE most adorable elf he'd ever seen, he was certain of it. Those silky black curls…the genuinely happy grin from ear to ear…the caramel colored eyes he knew he could get lost in for days. He hadn't realized he let out a sigh until the woman turned around and gave him a grin.

"He is quite a looker, isn't he?" She grinned. Kurt was mortified at having been caught staring.

"Oh…he uh….I was um….I…." he stuttered.

"No worries, love. He has nothing on you and _your_ elf outfit," she said, winking at him. "Thanks for this, and Merry Christmas…..Kurt," she said, eyeing his name tag "Might I suggest you make the acquaintance of that merry, little man across the way before the night is over? Good luck to you!" She laughed, walking away. Kurt remained in his spot, blushing furiously.

"Anything special on your list this year, Kurt?"

Kurt whipped his head around briefly to see their Santa approach from behind him, pulling on the tips of his white beard, which was so unbelievably realistic that even Kurt was impressed.

"Steve….how are you today?" Kurt greeted him absently and without much enthusiasm. He asked Kurt the same question every day, his smile cheesy as ever, and every day Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Steve needed the day off. I'm filling in." Santa told him. Kurt took a second glance and actually looked and paid attention this time. This guy was much older than Steve was, and his beard may have actually been real, which was even more impressive, as white as it was.

"Oh, goodness, I'm sorry. I sort of zoned there for a minute. Steve asks me every doggone day what I want for Christmas…I just assumed…." he broke off when Santa grinned. "But if you really want to know, Santa, you can bring me a handsome man who has his act together….one who knows what he wants from life. I'll take a man who knows how to dress himself in something other than a 12 year old t-shirt and baggy jeans and he has to know the difference between an emu and edamame. He has to love the arts and be willing to cater to my every whim. If you can't find that guy, you can just bring me that adorable elf over there and leave him under my tree." Kurt said, glancing at Blaine and smirking at Santa with a wink before going back to his next customer.

"I'll see what I can do. It was nice chatting with you, Kurt."

"You too…." Kurt began, but left it hanging, waiting for the man's name.

"Klaus," he supplied.

"You're joking, right? You're playing Santa and your name is Klaus?"

"Indeed…..and I have a job to get to. Carry on, and I'll see if I can help you with that wish!" Klaus winked and walked over to his big chair where the kids were waiting and yelling now that they'd spotted him.

With a deep breath and another glance in the adorable elf's direction, he looked down at his watch and saw that it was just past noon and his dad should be boarding a plane in Columbus on his way to New York City to spend Christmas with him. He smiled, happy that in a few short hours he'd be with his dad.

"May I help you?" He asked the next person in line.

The text came through around 2 pm, Burt letting him know that all flights out of Columbus were delayed or cancelled due to the heavy snow and ice. He planned to stay in the airport on the off chance that he could get out, but it wasn't looking good. On top of that, Burt said, his phone was dying and he'd forgotten to pack his charger. Kurt was utterly dejected. Since Santana had moved back to Ohio and Rachel had moved in with her boyfriend, Kurt spent a lot of quiet time alone in his small apartment and he'd been looking forward to having Burt around. Spending Christmas alone didn't sit high on his list of fun activities. With a huff, he informed Miriam that he wouldn't have to pick Burt up at the airport after all, and of course he could stay now until 6 pm when the store closed.

"May I help you?" He asked the next customer in line, resigned to at least make some money if he was going to be spending Christmas Eve alone.

"Thank you, and Merry Christmas…" Kurt said, the automated sound of his own voice making him cringe. He smiled when he heard Santa say he "really needed to get going, back to the North Pole to pick up the toys and be on his way to deliver presents" as he snuck away from the photo backdrop. The last of the kids standing around let out and audible "awwwwww" as he waved, Ho Ho Ho'd and slipped out on them to return to his own family, Kurt was sure.

"I'd hoped it would clear out sooner. Now I'm running late," Miriam said, hustling around to throw away scraps of cut paper, used up rolls of clear tape and card stock tags just waiting for a name to be written on them.

"You go on, I've got this," Kurt smiled.

"You sure? I know there's gotta be something you're heading home to?"

"Yep, Thai carry out and It's a Wonderful Life…..maybe A Christmas Story. Crossing my fingers that my dad can get out of Ohio, but it's not looking good if the forecast is right," Kurt sighed.

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry," she said, her bottom lip stuck out in a pout. "You're welcome to come over with us if you want? I can't guarantee you won't get caught up in my family's own particular brand of crazy, though."

"I'm fine, really, but thank you for the offer," Kurt replied with a sad grin, then hugged her and wished her a Merry Christmas as she thanked him, once again, then slipped her scarf around her neck and hurried off with a wave.

"Come back and see me, Kurt! Just because you're no longer an elf after tonight doesn't mean I won't still be here upstairs! Don't' be a stranger!" Miriam yelled.

"Will do. Be careful getting home!"

Kurt busied himself with putting away the scissors, tape and bows. He put all of the brightly colored ribbons in their bins and settled the lid on top before he realized he was giving Eartha Kitt a run for her "Santa Baby" money, singing out loud for anyone to hear, as he watched the adorable elf sweep around Santa's big, gold leafed chair a short distance away. "Adorable" waved goodbye to a fellow elf who was obviously leaving for the night as well. Kurt hefted the bins and boxes to the back room to lock them away, not realizing a box had fallen in his way until it was too late and everything went flying from his arms with a crash as he fell over it.

"Oh man, are you ok?" Kurt heard as someone approached him - and the mess on the floor - from behind. "Adorable" ran over to him, and it was like molten honey and melted butter, that voice. He could get lost in it.

"Yep…good….all is well, thanks," Kurt said, looking up to find "Adorable" holding out a hand to help him up. Great, now he has to clean all this stuff up all over again.

"Here, let me help you with this," the cute little elf said, leaning in to help.

"Th-thank you. I appreciate it," Kurt stuttered, blushing. He had the guy's attention now, for sure, but what a way to get it, by making a complete idiot of himself and landing sprawled atop a heap of Christmas wrap. "I couldn't see over the boxes I was carrying…" Kurt trailed off, feeling inept.

"You're ok, though, right? Nothing hurts?" He asked.

"I'm…yeah…I…" Kurt began, but all he could think was, "_Hell yeah_ _it hurts…your beauty is so much that it just pains me to-"_

"Um….that's your cue to tell me who YOU are," the guy smiled, and Kurt nearly swooned.

"Huh?" He blurted, staring into the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. "I'm sorry, you said something?"

"I said, I'm Blaine." Adorable Elf smiled, and held out his hand to shake Kurt's.

"Oh. OH! Sorry, I'm Kurt. Kurt…yep, that's….I'm…me." He blundered_. God, make it stop before he puts ME in a bin and hauls ass out of here…._ Kurt begged the gods.

"It's good to finally make your acquaintance, Kurt," Blaine smiled. Was that a little blush Kurt saw on his perfectly rosy cheeks? He said "finally", as if he'd been waiting…..

"I'm not usually so clumsy…" Kurt muttered.

"Your mind was elsewhere, maybe?"

_Most likely on your backside, Blaine…_

"Yeah, I….I've been waiting on my dad to call me. He's supposed to be on his way here for Christmas, but the weather is wreaking havoc at the airport, apparently. He's stuck there and I'm not sure how long…"

"Oh man! No way! My mom's stuck in an airport, too! She's flying in from Ohio. Finally someone's coming to ME for the holidays instead of me always having to go to them." Blaine smiled. "Well, she's trying to, anyway. It's not working out so well."

"Ohio? Really? My dad….I'm from Ohio." Kurt grinned.

"That's…are you serious? What are the odds?"

"Apparently pretty good…and if not, we should go get a lottery ticket or something, because it just might be our lucky day?" Kurt flirted.

"Oh, it's definitely MY lucky day," Blaine said as he bit his lip and blushed, ducking his head.

Kurt bit his own lip, wondering if he'd heard Blaine right. This wasn't nearly as awkward as he'd imagined it would be. For all the ways he'd grown since coming to New York, he still didn't feel assured with himself when he wanted to flirt.

"So um…do you have other family here…that your mom is coming to see or…?" Kurt let the question trail off to see if Blaine would answer.

"Oh, no, it's just me. Well, my elderly aunt is here…a couple of cousins, but we're not super close. My brother is in L.A. and my dad is…well, my dad is a lost cause and hasn't spoken to me in six years, even when I'm standing next to him in his own house." Blaine said, a resigned look on his face and a grimace.

"Wow…ok, that's…can I ask why without sounding nosy?"

"When he tried to set me up with his business partner's daughter for a school dance, I agreed to go, but told him not to do it again unless the guy also had a son. He wasn't…on board…I guess you could say. But my mom's been great, and my brother…well, he's kind of my cheerleader. Always on my side, always trying to set me up with someone."

"How about you? Anyone…um….else…with you?" Blaine asked, praying Kurt wouldn't blurt out that he had a boyfriend or a husband or….well, anything or anyone else, really.

"Nope, just me here now. My old roommates went their own ways. I'm just here…" Kurt gestured around him, "for some extra Christmas cash and –"

"The discount!" They both said at the same time, laughing.

"YES!" Kurt smiled widely, nearly falling into a fit of giggles.

"Stunning…" Blaine breathed before catching himself.

"Hmm? Oh…." Kurt blushed and smiled when he realized what Blaine had said and that he was staring intently at him.

"You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen in my life." Blaine said. "Oh…oh my God, I said that out loud. Oh my God…"

"Hey, no, it's….thank you. For that. It's ok, really, I….I've totally been checking you out for a few weeks now, so if that makes you feel any better about…um…that." Kurt stumbled through his words.

Blaine just graced him with that heart stopping smile and hefted the boxes up onto his shoulder.

"Where do these go?"

"Oh, um…over there, on that shelf with the box that says décor on it." Kurt directed. Blaine set the box down and returned for the second one, placing it next to the first before turning to give Kurt a hopeful look.

"Sooo, I don't want to push or overstep my bounds but…did I hear you telling Miriam that you don't have any plans for tonight now that your dad is stuck in the airport in Ohio? I thought maybe if we both didn't have our expected guests here…maybe you'd want to grab something to eat…..with me?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"I can't think of anything I'd rather do. Let me change and I'll be right back," Kurt said, attempting to not break out into the cabbage patch dance while Blaine was watching.

_Hot guy, hot guy, hot guy…and he's so sweet, too! _

"Sure, ok. Actually, I should change as well. I don't really wanna…." He said, gesturing to his elf outfit. "Yep…gonna change."

As Kurt walked away he could have sworn he heard sleigh bells jingling. 

Of course, there was only one staff bathroom close by, so they both ended up in it within a minute of each other. Kurt, ever wary of public areas such as restrooms and locker rooms, had closed himself in the handicap stall because it had the most room. Blaine, on the other hand, had no modesty, really, and dropped trow right in the middle of the restroom, figuring everyone else was already gone anyway….except for Kurt. Besides, he was still in his boxer briefs, and technically anyone coming in would have and could have seen more of him if he'd been using the urinal. Dressing quickly, he stuffed his elf costume over a hanger and made a mental note to leave it near Miriam's desk since he wouldn't be needing it any longer after tonight.

Kurt stepped out of the stall and all of Blaine's breath whooshed from his lungs. He was impeccably dressed in skin tight jeans, a long sleeved pullover and a vest of the softest spun wool. The shirt was a dark teal and the vest was grey with a thin, subtle, teal stripe and they managed to pull every color imaginable out of Kurt's eyes.

"You…wow. You um….you don't mess around, do you? OH GOD, I mean, when it comes to clothes and looking amazing you don't…you uh…. Jesus, I should really just not speak around you, huh?" Blaine blurted out, embarrassed.

"I kinda like when you speak, though. You always have something insanely sweet to say…even if it makes you blush a bit. And your voice is so mellow and smooth…." Kurt blushed shyly.

"I just don't know why my mind and my brain aren't in sync tonight, I guess. Well, I know why, it's because of you," Blaine finished quietly, and there was that blush again. "I mean, I thought you were hot as hades in your elf costume but now…."

"Shall we?" Kurt asked quickly, flustered, and he motioned to the door, unsure what to say. The grin on his face said it all. "By the way, loving the bow tie…absolutely loving it."

"I have a thing for bow ties…always have. I don't know why."

"It suits you well."

"So um….food?" Blaine said as they laid their costumes across Miriam's chair and headed out the door to the back exit, Blaine dragging a couple of large shopping bags with him. "I'm not picky…anything you want, really. I don't…I didn't drive, I don't have a car. I mean, I have a car, but it's at home, in Ohio. I didn't drive it up here."

"Same. I miss being able to jump in my car and go whenever I wanted to, don't you?" Kurt asked, a bit of nostalgia in his tone thinking of his Navigator in Burt's driveway.

"I don't know yet…haven't really been here in the city long enough for it to sink in, maybe? I took the subway here and managed not to get lost or mugged or run over. I consider that a win, really! My first few weeks here I nearly gave up and went back home." Blaine remarked, brow furrowed now.

"Really? Oh but why?!"

"Yeah, I wasn't…I didn't really have anyone here to show me the ropes, I was staying in a rented room until my place was ready, and I was overwhelmed, I guess. I came up here for school and I didn't give it the proper respect, I suppose. I thought it would be easy, maneuvering around the city. I was so far from right on that one…"

"It's not so hard. I promise you'll get used to it. Or how about this? You tell me where you're going and I'll tell you the best way to get there, how's that?" Kurt smiled as they walked along to the subway, a chilly breeze blowing the softest snowflakes around them.

"You've got a deal!"

"So I migrated this way because it's the train I take to go home, to my own neighborhood, but I don't know if I'm taking you completely out of your way or what?" Kurt asked, suddenly unsure.

"No, this is the train I get on as well, no worries. It would be cool if we lived in the same neighborhood, huh?"

"Very convenient, indeed." Kurt smiled.

They rode the train back toward Kurt's apartment and got off at the stop just before his normal stop. His favorite Thai place was here and so was the only bar he'd allow himself anywhere near in this part of town. One of the guys he'd met in his stage combat class was a bartender there, so he felt comfortable. He hadn't been there since Rachel and Santana left, though.

Kurt motioned to the restaurant with eyebrows raised and Blaine nodded so they stepped inside to order and took their seats.

"So tell me, Kurt, what is it that you do, besides steal the hearts of Santa's elves?" Blaine flirted mercilessly.

"I'm a student now. I go to NYADA, I work part time at Vogue dot com and I also fill in now and again for a friend at this coffee shop around the corner from my apartment if they desperately need someone. I say desperately, because I'm pretty sure I'm the world's worst barista. It's up for debate. What do you do with your time when you're not commandeering the attention of gift wrap elves at Nordstrom?"

"Well, like I said, I haven't been in the city too long, but I just got a job, oddly, as a barista at this coffee place in my neighborhood. My cousin runs the place. They needed someone and I thought this guy, Kurt, who I know, might need a run for his money on the world's worst barista title, so I said ok." Blaine grinned over his Pad Thai. Kurt rolled his eyes and shook his head in amusement eating his own dinner. "And when I'm not there, I'll be at Tisch. I was at Ohio State, but…this seems like it might be a better fit for me. Actually, I know it will be; I'm sure of it. It already is. I just really needed to grow up and make a decision on my own, you know? Get my act together and all that. I feel like I finally know what I want from life and I'm taking it by the horns." Blaine smiled over his plate.

Kurt raised his fork to his mouth and paused, looking around as he was certain he heard jingling sleigh bells again. That was just weird.

"Did you hear that?" He asked Blaine.

"What? I can hear them arguing in the back…" Blaine trailed off as he put another bite in his mouth. Kurt just shook it off and took another bite as well.

"So music, huh?"

"Yeah, it's always been a big part of my life, really." Blaine replied. "I learned to play the piano when I was really young, like 4 or 5 years old, and then taught myself a few more instruments. I think it's what I need to do. Business classes weren't cutting it for me."

"Why in the world did you start in business if you want to focus on music?" Kurt asked, intrigued.

"I uh…I dunno, I guess I just thought that maybe if I did what my dad expected me to do that maybe he'd um…you know…."

"Pay attention?" Kurt added, his heart heavy with the look on Blaine's face.

"Yeah, something like that." He said softer than before.

"Well, life's too short to live for everyone else. You have to do what makes you happy, Blaine. If that's music, then do that." Kurt grinned, reaching across the small table to hold Blaine's hand as if it was the most natural thing in the world and of course he'd just reach out for a stranger's hand. Well, he wasn't quite a stranger anymore, was he?

"I agree…I'm tired of doing what's expected of me by someone who doesn't give me the time of day."

"So if you love music so much, did you focus on that in high school at all?"

"I did, actually. I was in my school's glee club. We were the Dalton Aca—"

"OH. MY. GOD." Kurt interrupted. "You're the guy. You're the freaking GUY!" He blurted out, eyes wide. Blaine was momentarily dumbfounded and didn't know what to say.

"The guy?" He finally managed.

"The Warbler….the Prince, oh my GOD, wait until I tell Santana and Rachel!" Kurt nearly squealed. "You're the guy!" He said again, lightly stomping his feet with glee under the table.

"Ok, now that I'm bright red, would you mind telling me what that means?" Blaine blushed harder.

"Blaine! Come ON, don't tell me you don't know that women and men alike swoon at the very sight of the Warbler Prince when he opens his mouth and serenades the audience with his golden pipes!" Kurt teased.

"Kurt….really….don't….now you're making me…..KURT!"

"I didn't even recognize you because you used to wear your hair slicked down…and now the curls and….Oh my God, you're so adorable when you're flustered. Look how pink your cheeks are!" Kurt teased, reaching up to pinch Blaine's cheeks. Blaine caught Kurt's hand before it reached his face and kissed is knuckles softly, eyes never leaving Kurt's.

"Is that ok? I hope it is."

"That is… it's ok, yeah. It's very ok," Kurt said, nearly swooning. "But it won't get you out of singing for me. We competed against you my sophomore year and I swore the reason we lost was because I couldn't concentrate after hearing you sing. It just felt like a lost cause after you belted out that song…what was it…I can't remember! NO, don't tell me! It was…um…OH! It was Are You Lonesome Tonight! I just remember thinking there had to be velvet flowing out of your face and I was entranced, and then angry. I knew we didn't stand a chance. It was so beautiful…." Kurt mused, lost in his memory. Blaine couldn't take his eyes off of Kurt, the way he was so animated when he let loose. It was magical, just sitting there talking to the stunning man, and Blaine knew he was in big trouble with this one.

"The New Directions from McKinley High School, right? The only school for miles around with a countertenor…and if I recall correctly, he was quite attractive, even then. In fact, the reason you probably met all the other Warblers when they came to wish you all good luck, and not this particular Warbler, was because our council head, Wes, told me there was 'no way he was letting me within 100 yards of that boy….' or I'd tank the whole thing."

"Stop it, you're making that up!" Kurt laughed.

"You and that little brunette did a duet…Defying Gravity, and it was everything I could do not to leap from my seat and scream for you when it was over. Only the glares of my own glee members kept me in my chair that day. I remember how hard my heart was beating…." Blaine trailed off.

"And here we are now, how many years later…sitting in a Thai place on Christmas Eve, having food together because our parents can't get out of Ohio to see us. I feel for 'em, though, really. I thought I'd never get out of Ohio….gawd!" Kurt lamented, rolling his eyes.

"Amen to that!" Blaine grinned, digging into his food again. "This might be the best edamame I've ever had…seriously. Here, taste it," he said, offering Kurt a bite, which he accepted. The sight of Kurt's lips wrapped around his fork did things he wasn't counting on and Blaine shifted in his seat, knocking over one of his bags, nearly spilling the contents onto the floor.

"Used your discount already, I see?"

"I did. I saw this pair of pants I had to have, and a fitted jacket that reminded me of the beloved Dalton blazer hanging in my closet. It seemed meant to be, really. Wanna see?" Blaine asked, pulling everything from his bags, one piece of clothing at a time. Then he pulled out a pair of shoes that had Kurt salivating. "You like the shoes?"

"I do!" Kurt said, eyes bright. "They have a pair of boots there that I really, really want, but I can't bring myself to pay $400 for them. I thought maybe, with the discount, it wouldn't hurt so badly," he grinned.

"I know it. I found a shirt I want, but it's just not something I need right now and it's pretty expensive. It'll wait, and maybe it'll even go on sale, who knows?" Fingering through Blaine's bags, he realized that Blaine had phenomenal taste, and he wished they were closer in size, and maybe shared a closet. Wait, what? And this time, when he heard the sleigh bells, he didn't even flinch.

The conversation never stopped. They talked and talked for hours until the restaurant was closing at 11 pm and the staff was waiting on them to leave.

"I'm pretty sure they'd have given us another meal to go, on the house, if we'd just refused to go and held out for a few more minutes." Blaine giggled.

"Damn, why didn't I think of that?!" Kurt laughed back. "Next time we'll try that tactic, though, for sure!"

"Next time?" Blaine asked with a huge grin on his face. "I get a next time?"

"I hope so…I'd like a next time if you're up for it."

"I was kinda hoping maybe you weren't yet finished with 'this time'…maybe?"

"Oh….well, clearly I don't have plans, I just didn't want to keep you from anything…I didn't want to assume." Kurt said, his voice uncertain, but hopeful.

"Maybe we could find an open coffee shop or a bar or something?" Blaine suggested. He wasn't sure if inviting Kurt to his apartment so soon would freak him out or not. But that would surely be fine with him.

"There's this place I used to go when the girls were still living with me….a guy I know bartends there," Kurt offered.

"Oh…um…ok. That'd be fine," Blaine said, trying for calm and wondering how well Kurt knew this guy, this bartender, and if there was anything there. His instinct said no, since Kurt was sitting there on a date with him. Wait, was it a date? Would it be weird to ask?

They walked along together, talking, hands brushing and hesitating and when they finally reached the bar, Kurt indicated the hole in the wall and gave Blaine a "wanna go in?" look. Blaine gave a hopeful glance at the door and held it open for Kurt and they both stumbled into the dark interior, eyes adjusting as they did so. It was nearly empty as it was, after all, Christmas Eve, but Jarred was there tending the bar and called out to Kurt as they came in.

"Kurt! Haven't seen you in here in a while, man, where ya been!?"

"Oh, here and there…working, busy with school. You know how it is. Then Santana moved back to Ohio and Rachel moved in with her new guy, so I don't go out as much anymore. Oh, God, my manners. Jarred, this is my friend Blaine, and Blaine, this is Jarred. Jarred and I are in a couple classes together at NYADA." The men shook hands and Jarred asked what they'd have. And the conversation continued as if it hadn't lapsed at all.

When two o'clock rolled around and Jarred was closing up, they bid him farewell and walked back out into the night, albeit a little tipsy now after a few drinks.

"Soooo, um…I'd really like to walk you home, if that's ok?" Blaine asked shyly. Even after all the time they'd spent together that evening, he was still bashful with Kurt. Kurt made him feel like a kid who'd never had a date before.

"Yeah, ok, that'd be fine, but promise me you'll get a cab home. I know it's Christmas Eve, but I worry about you walking home alone. I'm this way…" Kurt said, heading toward his apartment.

"Well, you're in luck, so am I, so it won't be a long walk home."

As they neared Kurt's apartment building, Blaine began glancing around with a funny little grin on his face, and when Kurt finally said "this is me…" Blaine nearly burst out laughing.

"Oh no, I really should see you all the way to your door." Blaine said with a mischievous smirk. Kurt was too busy wondering if Blaine was going to kiss him goodnight to catch the smirk, though.

"That would be ok…" He trailed off, still lost in the thought of those lips, how soft they looked, how pliable and pink and—

"What floor?" Blaine asked as they stepped into the elevator.

"Oh…three, please. You really did mean 'all the way to my door', then, huh?"

"Absolutely. A gentleman never leaves his date unattended until he's safely home." Blaine grinned.

When they reached Kurt's door and he turned to Blaine, it was clear that the man was having some sort of internal monologue with himself that Kurt wasn't privy to. Blaine's hands were stuck in his pockets and his grin was so wide it had to hurt his face, Kurt was sure.

"Only two apartments on this floor, then?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, me and Mrs. Letrodo…well, not anymore. She moved out and her nephew moved in last week apparently. I haven't met him yet, but I hear him ALL the time. He plays music non-stop."

"Wow, that has to be annoying."

"At first, I think I thought it was, but truth be told, he's really very good and I'm getting used to it."

"What does he play?"

"Piano for sure…maybe guitar, violin and something else I can't identify. If I ever see him I'll ask, I guess."

Blaine didn't say anything about that, just stood there examining the floor with his hands still in his pockets.

"Ok, what. You're awfully 'grin-y' all of a sudden. What did I say? Did I do something?" Kurt asked.

"No, you did nothing but be the perfect gentleman all night, so I'm wondering if I can kiss you goodnight or not. I don't want to ruffle your feathers and ruin my chance of another date."

"So this was a date…I was wondering," Kurt grinned. "I was hoping it was, actually."

"Oh God, me too. I was thinking…um… a couple of friends of mine live up here and one's an artist. He has this art show in an actual gallery this weekend and I wondered if you'd like to go with me…to see it?" Blaine asked shyly.

"Art shows and music. Next you'll be telling me you're into Broadway shows as well." Kurt teased.

"As a matter of fact….." Blaine allowed the words to trail off, smiling at Kurt so widely that he felt giddy with it.

At the sound of the bells, Kurt literally blurted out "Ok, ok, I get it already, enough!", and he startled Blaine enough to have the shorter man stepping back from him.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Kurt, did I….what did I say wrong?"

"What? NO! Oh no, Blaine, no it wasn't you at all, I'm just…I keep hearing something and…you know what, it's nothing, never mind. You were going to do something much more fun, if I recall correctly." Kurt said softly, biting his lower lip.

"Yeah…yeah, I was, as long as that's ok," Blaine said, leaning in to brush his lips over Kurt's softly, quickly. His whole mouth felt tingly and he was sure he was about to swoon from that one, short kiss. "Ohhhh…wow, that was…I mean, even just a small kiss with you is…phenomenal. I'm in so much trouble."

Kurt bit his lip again and grinned, then touched his own lips with his fingertips, sure that he'd felt something else there…like the softest touch of a feather or…something.

"Thank you…for tonight. I would have come home alone and eaten cold take out…watched a movie alone and pouted because my dad's probably not going to make it up here for Christmas. You made the night—"

"Tolerable?"

"So much more than tolerable, Blaine…so much more."

"So this weekend?" Blaine asked.

"Absolutely, I'd love to. Here…" Kurt said, handing Blaine his phone. Blaine handed his over as well.

"Ok, then. Well, you'd better get in there and get some sleep before that goof across the hall wakes you up early playing something obnoxious!" Blaine grinned.

"Oh, no, really. I think I gave the wrong impression. I'm just not used to him yet. He plays magnificently and I love music as much, if not more than, the next guy. This morning he played one of my favorite Beatles songs, The Long and Winding Road, and it was splendid."

"_One_ of your favorites?" Blaine asked, curious.

"Second only to a very slowed down version of 'I Want To Hold Your Hand', actually."

"Noted…" Blaine said under his breath. "Well, Kurt, it's been a very good night; so much more than I'd hoped for when I realized my mom was delayed. Thank you for making my Christmas Eve one to remember….a very special one indeed." Blaine said, leaning in to brush his lips over Kurt's one more time. At Kurt's sigh, he backed away a step or two down the hall and Kurt turned to unlock and open his door.

"Goodnight, Blaine."

"Goodnight, Kurt."

As Kurt closed the door, Blaine took a few more steps down the hall, then turned and opened the door to his own apartment and snickered under his breath, closing the door as softly as he was able.

He immediately dropped his bags and went to shed his clothes so he could shower. It had been a long and tiring day, lifting kids, one after the other, onto Santa's lap. His body was feeling the strain, but he realized, as he showered in the steaming hot water, that his mind was alert and wide awake. So, it would be one of those nights, would it? Where his body was near to collapsing but his brain wouldn't shut down. Resigned to his fate, he went back into his living room, cleared the top of the coffee table and set to wrapping the few gifts he had left to finish up.

Kurt stripped off his clothing, hung it carefully on the back of a chair in his bedroom and slipped into a hot shower. The tension he'd held in his shoulders while he waited for a call from Burt wouldn't go away and he knew he'd be awake, off and on, all night wondering when he'd hear from his dad. When he tried to call earlier, it had gone right to voicemail, but he remembered that Burt said he hadn't packed his charger and his phone was dying. Resigned, he made himself some warm milk and settled in halfway through one of his favorite Christmas movies, _Scrooged_, with Bill Murray.

As he was dozing off, he heard music, and was sure he was going to have to have words with Mrs. Letrodo's nephew over it. It was 4 a.m. for crying out loud! Then he paused and took stock of what he was actually hearing…softly and sweetly…the notes, slowed down ever so much. _I Want To Hold Your Hand._

"What in the name of all that's holy?" Kurt muttered to himself, standing and walking to the door. He opened the door and stepped out into the hall to hear better and sure enough, there it was, his favorite song….the one he'd just told Blaine about. Something was fishy.

He strode purposefully to the door across the hall and knocked firmly, waiting to hear footsteps from the other side of the wooden barrier, but all he heard was silence as the music stopped. Then, without warning, the door wrenched open and there stood a sleepy looking Blaine in nothing but a pair of candy cane striped boxer briefs. Kurt's mouth went utterly dry. He couldn't have swallowed if you'd paid him to.

"What….I…what?" Kurt stuttered out.

"Hello, neighbor." Blaine said with a cute little blush as he ducked his head.

"You let me go on and on about the guy across the hall and it was…it was YOU all along?!" Kurt boomed.

"Guilty. I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist. You started the night as if you wanted to strangle me, and by the end of the night you were complimenting me and it was all too cute. You're too cute. I hope I didn't wake you," Blaine said softly, "because it looks like you're dressed for bed."

It was then that Kurt realized he was standing in the hallway of his apartment building in his underwear.

"Oh my God…" he said, mortified.

"Don't get all skittish on me, Kurt. I like your outfit if that helps any?"

When he heard the elevator ding, he shoved Blaine through his door and closed it quickly, not thinking that there were only two apartments on the floor…his and Blaine's…so nobody should be getting off at their floor anyway at 4 a.m. The elevator had probably continued on up to the next floor. And now he was inside Blaine's place.

"By all means, come in," Blaine snickered.

"God, I'm sorry, I…." Kurt said, squeezing his eyes shut and shaking his head. It was only a second before he realized Blaine was staring at him with hungry eyes and his own heart rate picked up.

"I want to take a bite of you. Just a little nibble…but holy shit, I really want to," Blaine nearly growled. His breathing, now, was ragged and he could tell Kurt's was about the same. "Tell me I can, Kurt."

"P-please….." Kurt huffed out on a puff of air a split second before Blaine was on him. He felt like he was drowning instantly. Blaine's lips were on his, then on his jawline, his ear lobe, behind his ear and down to the spot between his ear and his shoulder. "Oh God….yes…."

"Kurt…."

"Don't…don't stop….please…."

"I don't wanna stop, Kurt, believe me…" he giggled, nipping at Blaine's collarbone.

Blaine ravaged him thoroughly and completely, leaving nothing above his waist untouched by his talented mouth and warm hands. When he leaned in to run his tongue over Kurt's nipple he nearly came undone with the noise that exited Kurt's mouth.

"Holy mother of…."

"More…."

"Uh huh…I kinda wanna….if you don't mind, I'd um….can we…" Blaine stuttered between kisses.

"Spit it out, Blaine…"

"I'm more of a swallower, really…"

"Oh FUCK!" Kurt squeaked as Blaine dropped to his knees before him and mouthed at his erection which was tenting his underwear impressively.

"I can do that, but I was going to start here," Blaine quipped, nosing at Kurt through the thin cotton. "Do you mind if I—"

"Blaine, do it….God, just…." Kurt paused, yanking his underwear down and letting it fall to his knees.

"You're as perfect as I knew you'd be….damn…." Blaine breathed, leaning in to kiss the head of Kurt's cock. When he moved to lave over the length before him, Blaine couldn't help but let out a moan of deep satisfaction as Kurt's hips surged forward.

"Blaine…."

"My name sounds like a prayer coming out of your mouth. Say it again."

"Blaaaine…..do something!"

"Oh, yeah, I was…..ok."

Taking Kurt all the way down his throat was a feat, but he wanted to feel it when Kurt was gone. It was a sweet kind of discomfort he didn't mind, especially because he knew what he was doing was making Kurt crazy. Watching him writhe against the door was a thing of beauty and Blaine wanted more…so he stood up, leaving Kurt to gape at him.

"Come with me?"

"Well, I was about to when you pulled off, Blaine…"

"No…no…." Blaine laughed, grabbing Kurt's hand and leading him into the bedroom. "I want you to be comfortable," he smiled.

"I don't...Blaine…I'm not….." Kurt stumbled over the right words. He didn't want Blaine to think he was easy, but at the same time, he didn't want him to think he was a prude and a tease, either.

"This doesn't have to be anything you don't want it to be, Kurt. Just let me make you happy…let me please you. Allow me to cater to your every whim?" Blaine asked, sweet puppy dog eyes turned toward him.

The damn bells….the damn sleigh bells rang again, sounding as if they were swishing by outside of Blaine's bedroom window, breaking the spell Kurt had allowed himself to be under.

"We….we've just met and I….I don't want you to think I'm….just…."

"Kurt, please. I don't think anything bad, I promise you. I just feel as if we connected on some higher level tonight and when you left, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I wanted you to come back…so I started playing, knowing that, if you were awake, you'd hear it, and maybe come over to investigate." Blaine said, giving a sly smile. "Point, Anderson?"

Kurt gave him a clueless look, unsure what he was saying.

"OH! Um, Anderson…it's my last name," Blaine grinned.

"Well, then, yes. Point for Anderson…I came looking, didn't I?"

"And looking delicious, I must say. You're stunning…."

"Not so bad yourself, hot stuff." Kurt whispered. "But, you need to know, Blaine, that this isn't me. This isn't something I do, falling into bed with just any random man I've just met. I've never had a one night stand in my life!"

"Oh, I don't…Kurt, if it bothers you that much, you can hang around until the weekend and then it won't be _one night_…it'll be several nights." Blaine babbled, grinning that insanely toothy grin that just tugged at Kurt's heart. "I mean, technically, if you go on a date, say out to dinner or something…a movie maybe…you spend about 2 or 3 hours together, right? And we spent about eight and a half hours together after work, so that's like three or four dates, really," Blaine smirked and grinned at once. Kurt swatted at him and crawled backwards up the bed.

"Finish what you started, Anderson, before I get wise and haul ass out of here!"

"As you wish, sir." Blaine replied throatily and worked his way up the bed between Kurt's thighs. "Stunning….I'm just….wow." He said again, then dipped his fingers under the waistband Kurt had tugged back in place and pulled it down, flinging the underwear to the floor. His mouth bobbed, laved and sucked until Kurt was nothing but a sexy, warm puddle beneath him. He kept up his pace, but watched Kurt through his eyelashes as he panted and grasped the comforter in his fists, straining, apparently, to not shove himself down Blaine's throat roughly. Blaine felt fingers thread through his hair and moaned, knowing every ounce of restraint he'd been showing was quickly coming to an end. Fingers in his hair was his Kryptonite.

His loud moan was exactly what Kurt needed to thrust him over the edge and he coughed out "Blaine….coming…" with enough time for the curly haired Adonis between his legs to pull off….but he hadn't. Instead Kurt felt Blaine swallow around him and it sent shocks of sensation straight up his cock to his spine and into every other part of his body. Oh God, that was intense…insane….incredible.

With a last little kitten lick to the head of Kurt's cock, Blaine made his way up the bed and kissed Kurt fully on the mouth.

"So good…."

"Mmmmm, very, yes it was. You're very…adept…at that." Kurt panted, eyelids heavy with spent passion, a hint of playfulness behind it. "You get a lot of practice?"

"No…but I know what I like, and I thought you might, as well."

"What is it you like, then, Blaine Anderson?" Kurt asked, snaking his hand between them to grab hold of Blaine's still rigid cock and giving it a pull. The twist he put on at the end of his tug on Blaine's length was absolutely heaven and after a dozen strokes, Blaine was coming over Kurt's hand and belly, a grunting cry escaping him that made Kurt's toes curl. Blaine's head fell back in bliss and he fought to keep from collapsing onto Kurt's chest.

"Merry Christmas, Kurt, who has no last name."

"Merry Christmas, Blaine Anderson, who just rocked my world. And it's Hummel. Kurt Hummel."

"Well, Kurt Hummel, can you reach the wipes in the bedside drawer?" Blaine asked, and Kurt handed him a wipe. Blaine cupped the cloth in his hands and breathed warm air into it to warm it up, and then wiped Kurt's chest clean, disposing of the cloth. "I can't think of a better Christmas gift than to wake up later with you still here, in my arms."

"I can get behind that plan." Kurt murmured, suddenly so tired he couldn't even pull the covers over his legs.

"Goodnight, Blaine Anderson."

"Mmmm….g'night, Kurt Hummel….."

Damn the ringing, making it stop.

Not stopping. Ringing. Ringing. Bells? No….the phone?

Oh God, the phone. Blaine bolted upright, eyes flying wide, then shutting harshly at the morning light filtering in through his shades.

"H'lo?" Blaine muttered into his cell, after stumbling out of bed, grabbing his boxers and nearly falling into the living room to find his phone.

"Honey, I've called you four times! I'm in the lobby, you didn't give me an apartment number when you-"

"You're what? You….where?" Blaine gasped out, realizing that his mother was on her way up and Kurt was in his bed…blissfully asleep and even more blissfully naked.

"I was able to get on a flight, finally and—"

"Oh God, ok, I can…..just wait there, Mom, I'll come down to get you and-"

"I'm getting on the elevator, already, Blaine, just tell me what floor."

"Um….it's….uh….f-fourth floor…uh…." Blaine lied, grasping at anything to buy time. Meet you in the hallway. Love you!" He shouted into the phone, ending the call. Sprinting back into his bedroom he nearly flung Kurt from the bed. "Kurt….oh God, of course you wake up looking fucking fantastic. Get up, Beautiful. I'm sorry…Kurt, I'm so sorry, but my mom's on her way up and when she finds you here…I don't want that to be her first meeting with you…because you're kind of perfect and I want you to be around for a long time and …if she….I just don't…" Blaine babbled.

"MOM? Your mom is…she's here?" Kurt said, finally sitting up and hearing what Blaine said. He looked around quickly for his clothes before realizing that, shit, he didn't have any! He better get the hell out before Mrs. Anderson got there. He grabbed his underwear and slid them on quickly, running into the living room. Blaine followed him to the door, whipping it open as Kurt nearly fell through it towards his own door.

"Kurt…wait!" Blaine called, rushing Kurt at his own door and surging up to kiss him senseless right there in the hallway. His intention was, clearly, to kiss Kurt quickly and move back into his own place…probably put some pants on at some point, but Kurt's mouth….God, Kurt's mouth. It was sinfully skilled at probing, teasing and just wringing every last ounce of pleasure out of Blaine. He didn't want to ever let go of this man.

A gruff throat clearing behind them brought both boys back to the present.

"I'm not even going to open my eyes." Kurt muttered. "I know that gruff clearing of the throat. My dad is standing in the hallway of my apartment building watching me make out with my neighbor….while I stand in my underwear. Clearly, this isn't happening…please tell me it's not, Blaine."

"Well, little one, it didn't take you long to find a beautiful young man here in the city, did it?" Blaine's mother teased.

"Oh my God…" Blaine whispered out, leaning his forehead onto Kurt's shoulder. "Mom…."

"Hello…Kurt, is it? I'm Pam Anderson. It's nice to finally meet you, as I've heard everything there is to know about you while your father and I kept each other company in the Columbus airport…then on the plane. I love your fashion sense," she teased. "You were spot on, Burt. He sure does have a way with clothing."

"Kill me now…." Kurt groaned as he held out a hand to shake with Mrs. Anderson. "Dad, I can explain…really…"

"Oh I'm DYING to hear how you explain this one away, Kurt. By all means, let's go inside and you can tell me all about it over a cup of coffee for your old man, after you put some clothes on." Burt teased him, his voice gruff, but his eyes smiling.

"This changes nothing, Kurt. I want you back in my bed as soon as possible." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

"Understood, Mr. Anderson. I can't wait." Kurt whispered back. "Merry Christmas, Blaine." He smiled, his voice soft and light.

"Merry Christmas, Kurt."

Kurt and Burt had a cup of coffee each, and then decided a nap was in order. Kurt hadn't gotten to bed until nearly 5 a.m. and Burt had been up most of the night in the airport, just waiting on a flight out. When they woke, they exchanged gifts, called Carole and a few other friends and family to wish them the best, and then sat down to enjoy a movie. As they relaxed, Burt leaned in and looked hard at the tree.

"I thought we got 'em all. There's something else under the tree, Kurt."

"Shouldn't be, you opened everything I bought, and Carole's are already shipped, along with Santana's. I gave Rachel her gift last week."

"Well, I'm tellin' ya, there's something under there," But said, slipping from the sofa to grab way behind the tree and pull out a box wrapped in gold foil paper with a bright red bow. Kurt looked at it strangely, knowing it wasn't anything he'd wrapped and it wasn't the kind of paper everything Burt had brought was wrapped in. "Says 'Kurt' on the tag."

Kurt took it and shook the box, noting it was something not too heavy inside, but not light either. It slid around in the box very minimally and that made Kurt even more curious. Finding no 'from' on the card, he gave in to his curiosity.

Kurt ripped the paper off without ceremony and gasped loudly, eyes wide in astonishment. Inside he found the $400 Magnanni 'Enzo' wingtip boots from Nordstrom he'd been salivating over. Tucked into the left shoe was a note:

_To Kurt, From Klaus. A little elf told me these were on your list. You've been a real good boy this year, Kurt. Keep up the good work!_

"Nice boots. Who are they from?" Burt asked, only a little alarmed at the incredulous look on Kurt's face.

"I….I don't….it can't be…." Kurt muttered, rising from the sofa and walking quickly to the window. Peering through the frost that had formed on the glass, he stared out at the morning skyline and swore he heard sleigh bells again.

**A/N Once again, thanks to Suzanne for looking this over and saving you from what may have been an ice pick in your eye, grammatically. :) **  
><strong>Again, wishing each of you a wonderful holiday! Thanks for reading! <strong>


End file.
